Zoë Rivas
Zoë Rivas is a new sophomore (Grade 10) at Degrassi Community School. She is fierce and fashion-forward. She is a former television star best known for her role as Gatsby Garcia on West Drive. Having spent her formative years as mean girl Gatsby Garcia, Zoë was dumped and her character killed off. Intent on a fresh start, Zoë's excited to make new friends and date cute boys, having never really learned how to be anything but a mean girl, and uses her looks to get what she wants (a trick she learned from her overbearing stage-mom), Zoë's also desperate to hide a secret. She is friends with Winston Chu and rivals with Tristan Milligan and Maya Matlin. She also seems be in somewhat a romance with Miles Hollingsworth. She is portrayed by Ana Golja. Character History Season 13 In Summertime, Zoë walks into the classroom with the students going to Paris. There, she meets Tristan and Maya. Tristan immediately recognizes Zoë from the West Drive Experience. She invites him to attend a concert with her, which Maya accdentially invites herself on as well. She is next seen with Maya and Tristan going to the concert, assuring the bouncer that Tristan and Maya are with her. However, Maya is rejected from entering when the bouncer assumes she is thirteen instead of the entrance age of at least fourteen. Maya asks her for help, but Zoë just ignores her and goes on inside with Tristan. Maya is soon let in when meeting Miles who gives her and her friends backstage passes for the concert. When Maya retorts that she's the one who got them both backstage, Zoë remarks that her "boyfriend" was the one with the free access. When Tristan says that Maya always has "some poor guy on the hook," Zoë remarks if Maya is "one of those ''girls" and says that if Maya ditches him for some guy that she'll be right there with him; hinting that she intends to steal Tristan away from Maya as a best friend. Seeing the subtle imply, Maya reveals that her character is going to get killed off on West Drive, leaving Tristian shocked. Zoë attempts to say that it isn't true, but Maya knows if for a fact since her sister Katie wrote it on her blog. Furious, Zoë purposely steps on Maya's foot, causing her to spill her water bottle onto the tech machine therefore putting the concert to be put on hold. A bouncer sees them and demands to know who they are. When Maya assures him that Miles is with the band, the bouncer reveals he actually isn't and calls for security. Zoë blames the entire mess on Maya, despite that she was actually the cause for everything. Zoë is seen on the Paris bus with Miles, Chewy, Tristan, and Maya. She can be seen watching Maya tell Miles that she is going onto the trip for her and her friends, not him. She asks Maya if she and Miles are hooking up. Maya insists that they definitely aren't and Zoë replies, "Awesome... let's keep it that way". In 'All I Wanna Do, she is seen out in the balcony with Alli while they check out their room. While Tristan pretends to be interested in girls, she glances over at him and laughs. While Eli and Clare are in the hospital, they flip through the channels and decide to watch West Drive and a watch a scene where her character, Gatsby, is in the hospital and asking if she will die. Clare tells Eli that she's on the Paris trip and heard that she's the worst. Later, she is seen playing truth or dare with Winston and others. She dares Winston to say "Voulez vous coucher avec moi?" to the next girl he sees and ends up saying to Alli, making Zoë hysterical. Alli tries to join the group, but Zoë rudely tells her she can't because she's older than them. In '''My Own Worst Enemy, she walks into class and listens in a conversation between Tristan and Maya about someone who's gay. She asks Tristan if he's talking about Winston, but he tells her he's talking about Miles. Zoe then tells Tristan that he's heterosexual and she has feelings for him as well, and Tristan denies it. They both ask Miles to be their partner for a project, and Miles chooses Tristan, angering Zoe. Later, she is seen sitting on Miles's lap. In''' About A Girl', she is seen kissing Miles into the classroom.She walks into the bedroom where Alli and Jenna are videochatting with Clare,she hands Alli some roses from Leo. After Alli reveals her past mistakes with boys,she sarcarstically tell Alli "Jee why don't you just strap on a chastity belt" to what Alli replies "You got one".Later she is kissing Miles against a car,when Maya fails to pour a bucket of water on her,she looks amused. Trivia *She has an interest in fashion, like Fiona, Imogen, Paige, Mia, and Tristan. *Zoë is the third character to be an actress. The other two being Simon Dexter and Manny Santos. *Her first name was the original name for Adam. This was when Adam's character was suppose to be an androgynous lesbian named Zoe Torres, later changed to FTM Transgender, Adam. *Her Twitter *Her character Gatsby Garcia on West Drive was killed off. *Her name is pronounced like Zoey. *She, along with the rest of the cast of West Drive, watches the West Drive Experience, a show Tristan and Tori do. (Nod to the Degrassi Experience) *She shares similarities with Holly J. Sinclair and Paige Michalchuk. Quotes *(To Class): "Knock, Knock. Bonjour, bitches." ''(First line) *(To Maya). "So, you two hooking up or what?" Maya: "No... no, definitely not." Zoë: "Awesome! Let's keep it that way." *(To Maya): "This is all your fault!" *(Acting as Gatsby Garcia on West Drive): "Tell me the truth doctor, am I going to die?" *(To Alli): Um don't you have your own friends?... Like people your own age? *(To Tristan): "Never underestimate the power of Gatsby Garcia." Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Sophomores